All because of books
by gurl in draco's jeans
Summary: Oneshot. When Draco finds out that Hermione cuts herself, what will this lead to?This is rated M but htere is no sex, but very nearly. Very sexual content. Warning: Cutting rated M for a reson. DMHG Please Review. Now revised


A/N: I hope u like this little one shot. I rated it Mature because it is very sexual contenty with no actual sex. Please review.

This is the revised addition with paragraphs and all. Sorry about the first time.

All because of a book

I sighed quietly into the silence of my bedroom. This summer I had found my release, a way to make everything go away, even if it was only for a short while. I relished in the now familiar feeling that cutting myself brought upon me, a feeling of pain, or maybe pleasure. Not that it mattered because they were the same thing anyway. The deep red that flowed uninhibited from my hip (my choice today) filled me with a blissful feeling that I could only get from cutting myself. I touched my index finger to the blood and bought it to my lips. There was something about the metallic taste of blood that appealed to me. I felt a shiver run through my body. I managed to slip the blade back in the disposable razor and tossed the whole thing in the trash. I locked the door and made my way into the heads shower. I winced as the hot water hit my fresh wounds. There was so much to wash away, to bleed away. I did not know what to let go of first.

When I showered, just before bed, I always imagined my problems literally going down the drain. "Seeing" them flow off of me and down the drain was another thing that relaxed me. I first imagined the pink tinged water going down the drain as my school work. The 8 foot long essay on the pros and cons of Felix Felicis from Snape, the 2 rolls of parchment about why transforming a feline into a rodent is dangerous from McGonagall, and so much more. Then it became my family's, especially my parents', faces. I could hear the sound of their voices pressuring me to always "be number one in everything". What I wouldn't give to tell them where they could shove their number one. I felt slightly guilty at the next thing that came into my head to go down the drain, Harry and Ron. I honestly did love the. They were practically my big brothers, but sometimes they could be a bit overwhelming. At times, I am not sure if they love me for anymore than my homework. Nevertheless, they flowing down the drain along with my other problems and I was glad.

One pleasant thought came to me though, Draco. Yes, I said Draco, not Malfoy. When we were both chosen as heads, we decided to put our past behind us and form a truce (just be sure nobody was going to murder anyone in their sleep).We really got along well now. That was one less problem to go down the drain. I put on my bra, underwear, and wrapped a towel around my body and padded bare-foot into my room only to find Draco sitting on my bed. The only problem was that my towel was quite small and showed the top of my thighs. Draco seemed ready to make a comment, but before I had a chance to cover up my scars he saw them.

"What are those", Draco said pointing to my thighs.

"Nothing," I said "just some scratches Crookshanks gave me. "Stupid cat.", I laughed nervously. No one had ever seen my scars. All I could do was hope and pray that Draco would leave it at that. Then again, Draco never does do what he should do does he?

"I'm not stupid Hermione. If you're going to lie, please come up with a better one than 'the cat did it'." commented Draco. "Hell, tell me anything, just don't tell me what it's what I think it is".

"Fine," I said, "I wont, just…just leave OK?" I didn't want Draco to see this side of me. He could still be annoying, but we were really good friends now and I wanted him to think better of me.

"I can't leave. Why would you do that to yourself?" Draco asked. He was fast, and before I knew it he had crossed the room. "Why", he asked again.

"It's hard. Dealing with life, my problems, everything." I said.

He shook his head in obvious disapproval, but he did not persist. "Let me see them." he said. His voice was softer than before and the concern in his voice made me sad. I could not meet his eyes." Please Draco", my voice breaking slightly.

"Just ge-." "Let me see them Hermione".

The softness of his voice combined with the musical way he said my name made me give in. I dropped the towel revealing myself to him. I heard his sharp intake of breath and I felt about ready to cry. He lowered himself to the floor for a closer look. There were scars all over the tops of my thighs and peeking out of the side of my underwear. He moved his hand as if to touch them, but then looked up at me with questioning eyes. I nodded my yes. He ran his fingers over one that I had made two weeks ago. I could see the sadness in his eyes, and behind that hurt. His touch was soft and gentle, a fact I could not help but note. His fingers rose a bit higher and he gently pulled down the side of my underwear to get a better look. I was shocked by his forwardness, but said nothing. When his had brushed the cut I had just made, I closed my eyes and drew in a breath.

"Does it hurt?" he asked tenderness in his voice.

"A little bit", I responded.

He slowly leaned forward and brushed his lips against it. A tremor ran trough my body and when he asked in a husky voice if it was "better now", I could barely squeak out my shaky reply of "Y-y-yes." He began to trail kisses up my stomach and I was trembling with excitement. When he reached my neck, he nibbled and sucked and made me moan with pleasure. When he moved to kiss my lips, I held his face in my hands and searched his eyes to see if he was serious about this. Seeing only tenderness, lust, and maybe… something else… something I would leave alone for now I released him to kiss me. His kiss was slow and sensual making me feel different then anyone had every made me feel. My lips parted allowing him access to my mouth. We both ran our tongues along each others and I tried to taste every corner of his mouth as if this would be our only kiss.

"Is this for real? Are you going to still be here tomorrow? Like you're here now?" I asked him in a serious voice.

"Yes", he answered with just as much seriousness. I looked into his eyes again decided that he was being truthful and kissed him. He lifted me up and I twisted my legs around his hips, never breaking the kiss. He laid me down gently on the bed treating me like a fragile doll, our lips leaving each others only for breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Don't fell pressured. You don't have to do this. We ca-." Draco stuttered.

"Shut up Draco. I want this. I want you." I said with a soft smile.

He smiled back and gave me another kiss.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked me.

"No", I said blushing slightly.

He nodded and began to nibble on a spot behind my ear and I moaned loudly nearly melting. His sexy smirk graced his lips as he ran his hands down my body. He rubbed my scars with his thumbs. He very slowly ran his hands back up to my bra were he freed me of it swiftly. He smirked again in appreciation and I blushed slightly. He dipped his head slightly and captured my peaked nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it and swirled it in his mouth. I moaned and arched my back giving him better access. As he pleasured one nipple with his mouth, he lightly pinched and rubbed the other. He moved on to the opposite nipple switching jobs. He nibbled on my nipple causing me to moan again. He trailed his tongue down my stomach causing it to clench. He kissed my scars again and it turned me on terribly and made me feel accepted at the same time. He was about to make a move for my underwear when I pulled him back up by his silky smooth white blond hair.

"Why am I almost completely naked and you are fully dresses?" I asked him the amusement in my voice obvious.

He blushed slightly (something I have never seen him do) and said, "I was caught up with your beautiful body".

Now it was my turn to blush.

"Come here and let me help you with that" I said, my voice so husky I could barely recognize it.

He moved himself and I got on my knees to unbutton his shirt. I slowly ran my hands over his broad strong chest and marveled at is six-pack. Thank Merlin for Quidditch. I moved my hands to his belt buckle and removed it then I slowly unbuttoned his pants. I pulled the zipper down being careful to gaze my hand lightly over his growing erection. I heard him make a sound that was a cross between a growl and a moan and gave him a very Slytherin-like smirk.

I slowly pulled of his royal blue boxers and my smirk widened at the erection that _I_ gave him, but before I knew what was going on, Draco had me laying down again. "Now, it's time for you to lose those pesky underwear".

"Oh, Oh, Oh DRACO!!!", "Hermione!" we both screamed for the fourth time that night. Draco pulled out of me and wrapped me in his arms under the covers. He kissed me for probably the billionth time that night, and it still made me tingle. We both gave in to post-sex fatigue, but not before I heard something that sounded suspiciously like "I love you".

When Draco woke up the next morning, he kissed me again. Still tingly. "Draco, what did you come in here last night for anyway?" I asked out of curiosity. "Oh yeah", Draco, yarned, "I was wondering if you had seen my Potions textbook". I laughed and snuggled closer into him. I guess Snape is good for something.

THE END

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this ff. Please review


End file.
